Cupcakes: The story of Flora Reinhold
by TheDerpyCielPhantomhive
Summary: /Spin-off of Cupcakes by Sgt. Sprinkles/ After Luke Triton disappears, Emmy Altava tries to get the bottom of the disappearances that have been happening, that could very well lead to one not-so-innocent girl. Rated M for gore, cannibalism, gross stuff.


It was a rather warm summer day, and people everywhere were enjoying themselves. People were walking through the streets, some on strolls, some possibly heading to work, others walking animals. One person, more specifically, a young boy who went by the name Luke Triton was heading towards the Professor's house. He was in more of a rush to get there though, as he was busy watching Saturday morning cartoons, his favorite pastime other than puzzle-solving, when he realized he had made a promise to his good friend Flora Reinhold. He had honestly thought of shrugging her off to continue with watching his cartoons, given she had never mentioned why she wanted him to come over so badly. But, he let his conscience get the better of him, and besides, as long as it didn't include girly things, it was possibly really fun! He didn't like hurting her feelings anyways. She did say it was something really special, just the two of them; Oh goodness, get your head out of the gutter! Professor wouldn't approve of that kind of thinking!

After finally making it to the front steps of the house, Luke quickly knocked on the door and waited for his friend to appear. Opening the door, Flora let out a small squeal of excitement as she let Luke in, twirling around in circles. "This is fantastic! You're finally here! I've been waiting allll day!" Said the bouncing girl.

"Flora, I'm really sorry if I'm a bit late. I was watching My Litt- I mean, cartoons, and lost track of the time!" Luke said as he tried to apologize, hoping that his friend wouldn't notice his embarrassing slip-up

Flora just smiled and replied with a reassuring tone, "Oh, that's all fine. You're here now. A few more minutes won't kill me! I'm used to waiting anyway. I've been so excited about all the fantastic stuff we're going to do; I haven't stopped singing since I woke up. I was afraid I would forget to breath, that's how excited I was! It's not every day me and you get to do stuff like this together!"

Luke gave a rather long awkward laugh. He had always admired how Flora gets so excited over the smallest things, it was rather cute, and made him really happy and all, but today, it had left a small shiver fly up his spine. Maintaining a kinder expression, Luke tried his best not to damper Flora's excitement. If she was this worked up, whatever she had in mind had got to be good.

"So, are you ready to get started? I have everything ready!" the brown-haired girl said.

Luke mentally gave himself an extra bucket of excitement. "You bet! What do have planned today, my good friend? Are we going to solve some puzzles? I got some new ones I've been trying to figure out. Or maybe you came up with some new ones? Also..."

"Making CUPCAKES!" Flora gleefully yelled out, jumping up as she threw her arms in the air.

"Baking?" Luke's eyes widened at the thought of Flora and baking "F-Flora, you know..uh..I'm not good at baking! Yeah that's it! Remember what happened last time? We had to call the fire department..and..stuff" He said, knowing full well that the cereal incident was Flora's fault, but took the blame to find the fastest ticket out of baking.

"Oh Luke, we both know who needs work at baking, no need to sugar-coat it! That's really sweet of you though, but I only need your help with making them. I'll be doing most of the work," She explained "Plus, I know how much you guys wanted me to improve on cooking and such, so I started with baking, and the results are outstanding! Who did you think made those cupcakes for your Violin recital?" She added on, reassuring the boy.

Luke thought about it for a moment. Those cupcakes were really good! He was quite proud at how well she could bake. "...Alright! That's okay with me! What really do you need me to do?"

"That's the spirit! Here you go!" Flora bounced as she handed him a cupcake with blue-tinted frosting.

Now he was confused. "I…thought I was going to..help you bake, you know? Like hand over the flour, maybe sing with the spoon for comic relief?"

"You are going to help me, silly! I made this one special just for you, before you made it here!"

"So this is like taste testing or something?"

"Maaaybe!" Flora said, a smile creeping onto her lips. 

Luke shrugged off his curiosity and shoved the pastry in his mouth. He chewed a bit before swallowing. Not that bad, didn't make him gag like most of her foods. Not as good as the cupcakes from his recital, however.

"And what do I do now?" Luke asked as he wiped away a few crumbs.

"Now.." Flora stepped in front of him, clasping her hands together "You shall take a nap!"

Confused, Luke opened his mouth but instantly closed it, feeling extremely lightheaded. The fingers of nausea and dizziness quickly gripping him, everything began spinning, and seconds later he fell down on the floor, unconscious.


End file.
